


Who cares about the birthplace

by CaleXxelac



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Among Us, M/M, OC character - Freeform, Work In Progress, own work, title will probably change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:40:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27621497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaleXxelac/pseuds/CaleXxelac
Summary: Zachary, a guy from earth gets the chance to go up into space and work together with a crew from another planet on the spaceship "Sugnoma".But who would have thought that the time not only brings new knowledge but also a lot of fun, drama, danger and love.
Relationships: Zachary/Vin
Kudos: 1





	Who cares about the birthplace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a very dear friend of mine](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=a+very+dear+friend+of+mine).



Zachary x Vin: An among Us FanFiction

I.   
He knew his dad expected a lot from him. He should follow in his footsteps and become a doctor like his dad or at least a lawyer like his mum. Neither of his parents ever understood why he focused on books and crafts way too much then the other nine year olds in his class. It wouldn’t stay like that for long though. After a few comments in art class he decided to quit this class with 14 and change his behaviour. He changed his old clothes to black jeans, fancier shirts and an old posh cotton trenchcoat. Never did he became a bully. He sure was looked up to and some may even have feared him but never did he use that to be bad to people.   
After he graduated he decided to move away from home and start his own live. Half a year later he read something about a space project. It would absolutely piss his his parents, especially his dad if he should take part in it. So he volunteered to work for Dipharth (a mixture of Earth and the Diphda constellation that apparently has humanoid looking like inhabitants). What he didn’t know is that it would take 5 months of different preliminary courses to be allowed to even enter the university where he would have to study for another two semesters.  
Since he was 18 when he finished school and read the article when he was 19 he would be 20 when he could enter the competition hat he still had to win. 5 humans will win the competition and a year, filled with physical training, later they will be send up to the space ship called Sugnoma. He had absolute no idea if that name had any kind of meaning and frankly he didn’t care.   
On November 13th he took part in the first preliminary course of the year. The first day was a full 10 hour day on what stars are recognized for humans and which ones are still getting discovered. The whole next weeks will be spend learning about stars. The second week of the first month will be spend learning about which stars make up what constellation and what the stories behind them are. Like the Lyra or more known as the harp that was made by Hermes and given to Orpheus through Apollo. To be honest he doesn’t remember the whole story behind it, after the exam on that topic he couldn’t care less about a story of Greek gods. In the second month they got told the whole story of how they found the Diphda constellation and how they got in contact with the humanoid creatures living there. We call them the Dipher, how the race is actually called nobody seems to know. He met a pretty cool dude named Kasiya or short Kas. Kas and him got along pretty well and they spent most classes and study groups together.   
In the third month they learned about the structure of the spaceship and the different tasks that the group will have to fulfill.

**Author's Note:**

> Vin is the character from my best friend so he's the only character I dont officially own. I also don't own the colors used as main trait and the idea behind the game. I'm simply having fun in mixing my imagination with the world established by the game developers.


End file.
